1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a road warning device, and more particularly to a protruding road warning device that will not puncture tires of vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional protruding road warning devices like reflective lane markers, speed bumps and the like are mounted on roads to make pavement rough to indicate edges of lanes, hazardous conditions ahead and the like. Conventional protruding road warning devices like speed bumps and hazard indicators are usually mounted perpendicular to the flow of traffic.
A conventional protruding road warning device has a flat bottom and usually has a spike. The spike is formed on and protrudes from the bottom and is driven into pavement to securely mount the protruding road warning device on a road. However, when a vehicle brakes, vehicle tire exert a severe lateral force on the conventional protruding road warning device, which may rip the protruding road warning device from the pavement and expose the spike. The exposed spike constitutes an imminent hazard to traffic and will likely puncture some vehicle's tire. Puncturing a tire at high speed will almost certainly result in loss of control of the vehicle and cause serious damage to the vehicle and injuries to and casualties of passengers in the vehicles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a protruding road warning device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.